


张继科梦见了马龙

by JKer



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKer/pseuds/JKer
Summary: emmmm





	张继科梦见了马龙

**Author's Note:**

> emmmm

在张继科第六次打消了想要一探究竟的念头之后，他终于还是决定将日记本锁紧了抽屉。这样难得的周末，天气还不错，没有必要再寻些烦心的事儿。尽管这本日记可以告诉他，在那场几乎使他丢掉性命的疾病之前发生了什么。但现在的张继科显然暂时还不打算寻回那段记忆，相较于已经过去的一团混沌，眼下的事情更使他内心波动。  
此时距离10点还有一刻钟，今夜夜里值班医生的第一波查房。时钟的滴答声搅得张继科心神不宁。直到走廊上响起皮鞋踏在大理石地板上的嗒嗒声，张继科翻身关灯，迅速缩进被子里。他试图平稳呼吸，但当身后的人身上沾染的外面的寒气逼近他的后背时，张继科的心跳还是漏了一拍。黑暗中，他感觉到对方的逼近，直至有湿热的呼吸打在他的侧脸。张继科终于忍不住发出一声喟叹。  
“还没有睡着吗？”那人说。  
“你今天晚了一分52秒。”张继科翻身，有点蛮横地将对方摁在床上，手脚并用地将他圈在怀里。  
马龙黑暗中摸索着，试图找到张继科的脸：“告诉我，昨晚你梦到我了吗？”  
张继科发出一声嗤笑：“马医生，和自己的病患谈情说爱，不会有损你的声誉吗？”  
马龙没有说话，只是叹了一口气。张继科以为是自己的话刺激到了马龙，下意识地将他抱得更紧：“我怎么会不想你呢？我想你想得茶不思饭不想。我看电视的时候，电视里的每一张人脸是你；看书的时候，每一个字眼儿都是你的名字’！”  
黑暗里的马龙沉默了，顿了顿：“我也想你。”  
张继科闻言，欣喜地凑过去吻马龙的唇。而马龙显然不想浅尝辄止，舌尖灵活地挑逗了一下对方的唇珠，甚至用膝盖内侧极富暗示性地蹭了蹭对方的腰肢。张继科的呼吸变得滚烫而浓稠。他掐住对方那双不安分的腿的脚踝往外侧拉拽。另一只手则捏了一把马龙臀部的软肉，顺势滑到了后庭——那个每每叫他缴械投降的地方：“我迟早死在你这销魂窟里。”

“咳咳，“许昕不自然地咳嗽了一声：”师兄，你这牺牲也太大了。”  
马龙倒是不太在意，自顾自地翻看着实验报告，漫不经心地回道：“你可别告诉我，上次那个叫方博的圆脸仿生人的质检是走其他程序的。“  
许昕脸上白一阵红一阵：“那能一样吗？至少我没有录下来欣赏的癖好！“  
马龙好扶了扶鼻梁上要掉下来的金丝眼镜：“你还忘了一点，我不仅录下来了，我还和自己的师弟一起看了。”  
许昕捂住自己的眼睛，甚至有种想把眼珠子抠出来的冲动。  
马龙向来要比许昕要更加冷静，他能将个人的羞耻荣辱抛之脑后。这样的马龙，冷静得不像个人。  
“师兄，我觉得比起蝴蝶-445，你倒更像个仿生人。”许昕撇撇嘴。  
“秦老师知不知道，方博的使用年限到了？”  
许昕就差跪下来求马龙了：“好师兄，你千万不要告诉秦老师！我还有利用价值！明天我就帮你把蝴蝶-445的数据存储库修好！”  
方博是许昕的——作品。许昕进研究所工作之后，一直就从事仿生人研究，方博是他设计的第一个实验产品。后来许昕也设计许多其他型号的仿生人，但终究没有像设计第一个仿生人那样，在倾注了全部心血之外，还有特殊的情感夹杂。许昕承认自己当时是有私心的。他从众多的基因捐献者的履历之中，发现了那个眼睛大大的男孩儿——方博。他一眼就相中了这个人。许昕以他为母版设计仿生人——并以他的名字命名。方博系列是最早去电子化的仿生人之一。在此前，基因工程加入之前，旧型仿生人更应该称之为机器人。许昕和马龙的加入，激活了整个仿生人研究。  
马龙不会真的把方博的事情上报的，但方博是真的不能留的：“你打算一直这么修修补补下去？”方博的信息传导还是依靠电力驱动的。马龙帮许昕大修过一次，但终究只是修修补补，也是治标不治本。现在方博已经开始“痴呆”了。他已经无法准确处理许昕发出的指令了。他把开水倒进鱼缸，把许昕的领带一条一条地码到碗橱里。许昕不敢再在他不在的时候开启方博了。  
“我知道……”许昕低着头，声音讷讷地。他想说什么，但可能觉得无法辩驳，高昂的头颅有些垂败。倘若不是这样一份工作，许昕大概会是一个嬉皮士。他身上有一种不惧受伤的勇气和一而再再而三重蹈覆辙的傻气。明天的许昕仍旧会为方博犯下相同的错误。  
”一个仿生人而已……“马龙试图用理智来规劝以及被情感所左右的师弟。  
“我知道！“许昕粗暴地打断了马龙：“我什么都知道！“他瞪了马龙一眼，背过身去不愿意再和他做任何交流。  
马龙的电话适时地想起：“什么？我马上过来！”  
张继科的脑电波出现一段陌生的曲线。这段曲线乍一看和第198段曲线很像，但细看就会发现，这段记忆的波动更加剧烈。种种迹象表明，蝴蝶-445即将成为仿生人研究史上的一个奇迹。马龙将会用永远记得那个下午，他的丈夫 抱着自己，未来似乎是一片前景可期。  
”龙，你好久不来见我，这几天每晚都梦见你了！“张继科在他耳畔抱怨了一句。马龙的左手举起来挡住了半边脸，声音颤抖：“张继科。”真的是你吗？这一刻，马龙等得太久了。在无数次实验失败了之后，在他无数次心灰意冷之时，在无数个不被自我原谅的日夜，在时间都要将马龙的记忆风化时，蝴蝶-445，第一个有自主意识的仿生人的诞生，会是人类历史上的一座丰碑——人类自己成了创造思想的上帝，也仿佛宽恕了马龙的过错。他的冷漠、他的伤害、他的不理解——那些他心里封闭的宫殿在坍塌。

许昕将方博从仓库里抱了出来。他很久没有见过方博了。他掀开盖在方博身上的黑布，熟练地找到它脖子后的电源开关。方博的电源键在耳朵后。每次开启方博的时候，方博都会缩着脖子说痒。  
许昕坐到他对面的椅子上。  
“许——昕—— 。”方博夹杂着电磁波干扰声喊出了许昕的名字。他的眼皮抽搐着，反射弧已经损坏了：“——痒。”许昕愣了神，一时之间头脑有些不清明。  
“好久不见。“许昕温柔地揉了揉对方乱糟糟的头发。方博挣扎得更厉害了。许昕连忙命令他：“待机状态！”方博终于安静下来了。  
许昕明白，再也不能够留住他了。正当他伸手要关掉它的时候，方博开口说了：“需要来点巴赫的音乐吗？”方博问道：“你说你很喜欢的，但你又不敢在秦老师面前听。怕他说你小布尔乔亚做派。”  
许昕胸口像塞了一团棉花。他拥抱了他久违的恋人。  
“十年前，是刚下雪的时候，你也是穿着一件褐色的毛衣抱我的。“方博补充道：”那天是初雪，然后你为我戴上了戒指。“  
“不过你说你更喜欢那件白色的毛衣，但是那件毛衣不小心被小胖滴到了酱汁。“  
许昕不敢再听下去了，他怕他舍不得：“你累了。“  
“明天……降温——多——穿点衣服——”方博的话又不利落起来。  
“好。”许昕紧闭了双眼，手上用劲儿，关掉了方博——永远。  
许昕盯着手里一枚小小的芯片——这就是他和方博的全部了。许昕颤抖着双手将芯片收进盒子里。方博的躯体半闭着双眼，头耷拉着。晦暗的灯光下，许昕立在他面前，像站在犯人面前的刽子手。许昕真是一个优秀的科学家，方博的脸上已经没有任何血色了，体温渐渐消失——连死亡都如此逼真。许昕揭开方博的衣服，露出了对方锁骨上的编号：1992.11.06 。那编码像是被指甲抠掉了一部分，结着一层暗黑色的的痂。  
“原来你一直都知道。”痛苦的不只有许昕。  
那编码不太清楚，许昕尝试了几次才将信息录入。  
“3142年12月2日，编号1992.11.06号仿生人正式报废回收。”

马龙拥有了蝴蝶-445的所有权。  
“我喜欢马龙，永远喜欢。”张继科在日记中写道：“但是我不记得青岛了。我也不想想起青岛。我只想喜欢马龙。可是我不记得青岛了。”  
马龙说张继科是青岛的海，是青岛的浪，是青岛的全部。张继科听得很认真，他要记下马龙的一切话语。他要爱马龙，像爱生命一样爱马龙。如果张继科不爱马龙了，张继科的存在就没有意义了。他既不爱这个世界，也不爱自己。  
“爱他是我存在的全部意义。”  
“为什么爱我？”马龙问道。  
仿生人的大脑飞速转动起来，他高精度的大脑却在此刻做不出任何回应。他的脑子里是江河湖海、春夏秋冬、风雷雨电，却和眼前的人毫无关系。那么这爱是从哪里萌生的？  
张继科疑惑地看了看马龙：“我只爱你不好吗？”  
此刻，马龙如同站在故去的时间里，眼前是与他的过去毫无粘连的未来。尽管他和真的张继科由内而外都几乎和他一模一样，但那些或甜蜜或痛苦的组成的爱的记忆，都消逝了。

许昕从基因数据库档案室出来，直冲停车场取车。他拿到了方博的地址——真正的方博。在见到真人之前，许昕心里已经模拟了一万遍二人相见的场面。可当真正见到了人，他反而退缩了。方博穿着一件卫衣，脚下一双荧光绿运动鞋，看样子是要出门。许昕一路跟着对方，看着他进了一家电子宠物医院。许昕看不出他和仿生人方博有什么区别。也许这就是科学的神圣之处——它给予一切虚妄以可行性。许昕假装不小心撞到了对方。对方和他的电子宠物猫摔在了地上。他的猫发出“喵呜”一声惨叫。  
“抱歉！”许昕伸出手拉起对方。透过对方宽松的衣领，许昕看到对方光滑的锁骨。他知道，自己大概会守着那芯片到死了。


End file.
